


Art For "The Things You Need Come Slow" by Krisser

by Fairey Fox (Agent_Talis)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Big bang 2017, Box of Tricks 2017, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Fairey%20Fox
Summary: Summary provided by the author:Six months after returning to the A squad, Ray Doyle still feels that Cowley is playing it soft. Afterall, a babysitting job in Paris should be given to the B squad, even with Bodie at his side Ray is sure that Cowley is done with them. What could go wrong in Paris?





	Art For "The Things You Need Come Slow" by Krisser

 

COVER ART

 

Bodie and Doyle watching a meteorite storm

Unfortunately, I didn't manage to finish this drawing exactly how I wanted to, but maybe in the future, I will do a full version.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story, it's so slow and very, very sweet. Like a fluffy jumper! :-)  
> Thanks so much to Krisser for writing this story and being kind about this poor art...  
> Yay! Mods! Thanks for being awesome again!


End file.
